Nuts & Volts
by Janetissherlocked
Summary: A Wiress/Beetee Two shot, the first one is mostly about Wiress & her relationship with Beetee over the years & why she is "Nuts." Next will be pretty much the same but more about Beetee.


**Going to be a two shot. First one is mostly about wiress, next will be about beetee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games or wiress or beetee. Suzanne Collins does**.

Nuts & Volts Wiress doesn't think she acts nuts. At least, not the behavior Johanna calls nuts. She's pretty sure that's just normal behavior. Forgetting the last half of her sentences? That's not nuts. Singing lullabies? Thats not nuts. Wiress knows what nuts is.

[Nuts is Wiress tailing Beetee like a puppy when they were little kids (She would follow him straight into the hunger games).

Nuts is how she used to hang on to his every word as if her life depended on it (little did she know that later in life it actually would).

Nuts is sharing inside jokes and laughing so hard people stare at the two of them as they're crazy (well, one of them _was_ crazy).

Nuts is messing up on her math homework just so Beetee could help her (even though she's perfectly capable of doing her own math).

Nuts is the way he makes her heart race when he looks at her (even though it's completely illogical to react such a way).

Nuts is Wiress wondering how it's possible to feel this way when her mind is like a machine (well, they do live in District 3).

Nuts is crying for two days straight when Beetee's name was called at the reaping (he is her best friend, after all).

Nuts is never taking her eyes of the television for one second of his Hunger Games (maybe that's how she got really wide eyes and apparently "creepy" habit of rarely blinking). Nuts is crying for another two days straight the moment he wins (though this time it was out of joy).

Nuts is when he comes home to district three, and she's so overjoyed to see him that she hugs him & refuses to let go for a whole 10 minutes (he told her he was really happy to see her too).

Nuts is hardly leaving his side for another week after that (it started to freak him out, although he seemed to secretly like it). Nuts is Wiress plucking up the courage to kiss Beetee (it's not that crazy, but it's crazy for her standards).

Nuts is how Wiress feels when she realizes Beetee is kissing back (because it can't be possible that he possibly feels the same way).

Nuts is feeling that for once in her life, she is truly happy (she was crazy for hoping it would last). Nuts is Wiress, despite crying for two days straight when Beetee was chosen, not shedding a tear when her own name was drawn (although Beetee might've actually gotten teary eyed).

Nuts is hanging onto Beetee's every word because this time her life really does depend on it (it reminds her so much of when he was 9 and she was 7 and he was the best person in the entire world).

Nuts is Wiress never letting go of Beetee's hand for a single minute in the Capitol (he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze and assures her in his best and most comforting voice that everything will be alright even though in her heart she knows it won't be).

Nuts is sharing secret kisses and words whenever they can (despite the fact that Beetee is a victor & this makes Wiress a target for the Capitol).

Nuts is Wiress deciding she doesn't care if she's a target anyways (well, Beetee considers it nuts, Wiress just figures she'll be dead soon anyways).

Nuts is when the one and only thing that can keep your mind off the fighting & death around you is and the voice of a certain someone (although she thinks it's reasonable to want to forget, she should really focus).

Nuts is holding onto Beetee for 10 minutes straight as soon as she sees him after the Games (this time he's the one that doesn't leave her side for a week).

Nuts is how Wiress feels when there is only one voice that can make the nightmares go away (he hold her tight & comforts her & tells her everything will be alright even though she knows it's not).

Nuts is when she drops off midsentence, and she forgets everything around her, and the only person who can bring her back to reality is Beetee (he's the only thing she'd want to come back for anyways. The Capitol's killed practically everyone else she'd cares about).

Nuts is how Wiress feels when she realizes only one person can keep her planted firmly on the ground (the fact that one person can affect her so much scares her a little, but if there's anyone she trusts to have the power over her it's Beetee).

Nuts is how Wiress feels when nobody understands what she's talking about, and Beetee isn't around to help get her point across (_it's so obvious, why don't they understand?_).

Nuts is how Wiress feels when she wants to tell Beetee she loves him but doesn't know how to say it (because she's forgotten how. She wishes she could remember, but it doesn't matter anyways, his mind is a circuitboard & his heart is a battery, just like all people from District Three).

Nuts is how Wiress feels during the Quarter Quell when not even Beetee can't decipher her "tick tock"s (_the answer is right in front of them! Why don't they see it? C'mon Beetee, even you with all your brilliance can't figure it out. Maybe I really am going mad_).

Nuts is Wiress' last thought before she dies is the image of the black haired boy in glasses who's been with her all these years (but its only nuts because she's mad about him and never told him after all those years).]

People like Johanna Mason think Wiress doesn't know that people call her Nuts. Wiress does knows though, and she likes the nickname. She agrees with it. She is, in fact, _Nuts_. Wiress knows for a fact that she is nuts because... well...

Wiress is nuts about Beetee.

**yay tell me what you think please R&R.**

**i will update the next chapter soon i promise.**

**well this is my first fic so, hopefully it doesnt _completely _suck.**


End file.
